


Bad Intel

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Female Friendship, Freeform, Kissing, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Beta Read, One Shot, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Really at this point the Skye should be used to mission Intel being wrong.Skye and Jemma go on a mission that should have been easy but the presence of a bunch of Hydra agents changes that real quick. Luckily Skye is quick on her feet and Jemma is observant, well mostly, and they end up on the run.





	Bad Intel

**Author's Note:**

> A/U-  
> I'm not sure where in the Agents of SHIELD time line this fits, clearly before Skye gets her powers no learns her real name.  
> I'm sticking with A/U since my little ship isn't canon and never will be. 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I typed and submitted his off notes and my IPad. I tried running it through a spell checker and actually re-reading it but I'm sure I missed something.  
> Also for some reason I kept flipping between Daisy and Skye so sorry about that. 
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post that I loved:  
> "no offense but two characters running from the authorities and then one of them pulls the other in a dark, small alley to shake them off and they’re both breathing hard and there’s not much space there and they’re looking at each other while trying to hold back chuckles and one of them brings their finger to their lips playfully in a ‘shhh’ motion while smirking and oh no now they’re looking at one another’s lips and one of them whispers “i think the coast is clear now. we could leave.” and the other says “yeah. we could.” but they’re still looking at the other person’s lips and neither make a move to go and they can feel each other’s breath against their skin and. yeah."

At this point Skye shouldn’t be surprised when a missions intel is faulty. In the last few months it seemed like every lead they had gotten had turned into another dangerous escape from Hydra or the government. This mission was no different.

The team was so sure of this intel and the plan they had made was so simple. Skye and Jemma were going to sneak into an abandoned Hydra science facility. Skye was going to hack the computers left behind and help get them past security. Jemma was going to catalogue any evidence of what experiments had been going on.

It was supposed to be quick and easy.

Skye and Jemma even took the extra precaution of sitting in the undercover van staking our the building before going in. They watched for fifteen minutes then thirty then an hour. It’d been a comfortable hour, both women chatting casually and playing on their phones while they kept an eye on anyone going in or even getting close to the building. After an hour of nothing. No signs of life coming from the building no visible lights on and no one coming or going they made their move.

Getting past the front door should have been the first sign that something was going to go horribly wrong. Skye is good and she knew she’d be able to get past whatever security they had at the door. But the ease in which Skye was able to crack the encryption and pop the door was lightning fast even for her.

But they both trusted their intel and snuck through the door that opened in front of them.

At first there was nothing. No sounds. No lights. Just nothing.

Tiptoeing one in front of the other, Jemma following right on Skye's heels, they made their way a little deeper into the building.

As they snuck around the first corner they came across Skye and Jemma were completely unprepared for the sight in front of them.

What was supposed to be an empty building was actually a very active Hyrda lab.

The muffled eek from behind Skye's head meant that Jemma had quickly come to the same conclusion she had. They were screwed.

Before the first agent could turn and fire on them Skye spun on her heel, blindly grabbed for Jemma's hand and when she felt Jemma's fingers close around her own she pulled Jemma back down the corridor they had just come up from.

It wasn't much of a head start but Skye was able to get out of the line of the first barrage of billets that filled the space they had been in a few months before.

Skye slammed her shoulder through the door of the building and got them out into the lot around the building as more Hydra agents appeared from behind them and from others corners of the building.

Skye's feet carried them towards their van and an easy escape. Unfortunately the guards must have been paying more attention to them than they expected because before Skye and Jemma could get to close to the van it was the unlucky recipient of a barrage of bullets that punctured the radiator throwing a cloud of steam into the air and coolant onto the ground, effectively closing out their only chance of escape

Skye faltered for a second, not realizing Skye had stopped at the last volley of bullets which caused Jemma to run into Skye's back and almost knock both of them over.

Skye looked at their escape vehicle and for the briefest of moments couldn't think of what their next move would be.

Thankfully ever amazing Jemma was right there and still holding Skye's hand. She squeezed her fingers tightly around Skye's, pulling the others woman out of her daze, and then yanked them down a side street a little ahead of them.

Turning the corner into the other street was well timed as another round of bullets filled the air behind them crashing into the red block wall behind Skye's head.

Jemma could hear the Hydra agents behind them running and trying to fire on them calling out orders and directions to each other hoping to catch the two of them.

Luckily Jemma was very observant as she ran for her life, probably more of an indictment of their luck lately than anything else, and noticed a series of slightly hidden alleys and alcoves they could hopefully hide in.

Wordlessly Jemma pulled Skye down the first alleyway and then down another and then another. Skye could hear the agents still shouting from behind but the voices were getting quieter and more annoyed as Jemma led them deeper and deeper into the maze of cut throughs.

For a moment Skye is pretty sure Jemma was able to shake the Hydra agents and they would be able to get someplace where they could call for an extraction. But, as Jemma comes up on the next break in the alleys Skye sees a long shadow on the ground in front of them. Skye manages to pull Jemma back hard and pin them up against the side of the alley as the Hydra agent fumbles further up the alley somehow oblivious to their presence.

It's probably the worst time, but Skye has her pulled tight against her and their both breathing as heavily as they can without giving their presence away and their fingers are still intertwined and Jemma can't help but let her eyes glance down to Skye's lips.

Skye doesn't notice, or at least Jemma is pretty sure she doesn't, instead Jemma can see Skye fighting back a chuckle. Skye's cheeks are getting red and Jemma can see the way Skye has her lips pinched behind her teeth trying to not lose her cool. The sight is something else and soon enough Jemma is trying to be the bigger person and shush Skye quietly without breaking out in a fit of giggles herself.

Before Jemma can really think about what she's is doing, she uses her free hand and places it against Skye's lips happily trying to keep Skye quiet.

The effect on Skye's almost giggles is immediate but so is the way Skye's pupils darken a little at the movement.

Jemma tries to ignore the way Skye's body reacted to her finger against Skye's lips and the way their fingers are intertwined and especially the lack of space between them but she's finding it really difficult to do that

Skye can feel her heartbeat increase and her stomach almost drop out of her body when Jemma puts her finger against her lips and she knows it's not because they are on the run from a bunch of evil Hydra agents as much as part of her would like that to be the case instead of her crush being so close.

Try as she might Skye can't help but squeeze Jemma's hand a little while she starts rubbing her thumb along the back of Jemma's hand in small circles and she definitely didn't mean for her eyes to trace their way down Jemma's face and land pleadingly on Jemma's lips.

By now the air around them is thick with an unexplained tension and before Jemma can make some horrible decision that will inevitably ruin her friendship with Skye, not matter how much part of her brain wants to take that risk, she whispers quietly "I think the coast is clear, we could leave."  
She hears the words and her training tells her that it is probably better to keep moving but Skye just can't pull her eyes away from Jemma's lips., instead of actually moving or pushing off the wall Skye hums back at Jemma, "yeah, we could".

The little space that had been between them seems to be shrinking instead of growing as both women are focused on the lets lips and not on getting out of the alley they are in. Jemma is close enough now that Skye can feel Jemma's tense breaths against her skin and it's only making it harder for Skye to not close the distance and finally press her lips against Jemma's.

In the end neither woman is really sure who caved first and closed the last few inches between them but the crashing of their lips together is a reward that neither really care about claiming credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little drabble. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> For real even a <3 in the comments section blows me away.
> 
> Check out my other works on here or come visit me on tumblr I'm goldenwolfrose there too.


End file.
